Un tueur à Noël
by Quetesh
Summary: Mademoiselle Parker reçoit un cadeau de Noël un peu particulier...
1. Remueménage

Disclaimer : L'univers du Caméléon ne m'appartient pas. Je n'ai d'ailleurs aucune idée d'à qui il peut bien appartenir. Le flash-back n'est pas une idée originale, il est tiré de l'épisode « Le premier Noël de Jarod », mais j'ai fait la novélisation.

Chapitre 1 : Remue-ménage 

_20/12/69_

_Mademoiselle Parker ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ne voyant personne, elle entra en se dirigea vers une sorte de cage contenant trois paires de lapins de couleurs différentes, chacun séparé par une paroi. Elle les regardait quand elle entendit un bruit de pas. Elle tourna la tête pour voir un garçon s'avancer. Il avait à peu près son âge._

_« Tu es Mademoiselle Parker ? », demanda-t-il._

_« Je croyais que tout le monde était parti », se défendit-elle, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là. « Personne ne doit savoir que je suis venue », ajouta-t-elle en reculant vers la sortie._

_« Non, attends. Pourquoi tu es là ? », demanda le garçon._

_« Maman... m'emmène de temps en temps pour que je les caresse », répondit Mademoiselle Parker, rassurée, en se rapprochant de l'enclos. « J'aimerais bien en avoir un mais mon père ne veut pas d'animaux à la maison. »_

_« On étudie leur comportement. Il y a trois paires de jumeaux. Regarde. »_

_Le garçon actionna un mécanisme qui abaissa les parois qui maintenaient les lapins séparés._

_« Ils ont grandi séparément », ajouta-t-il. « Mais dans quelques secondes, ceux qui portent des gènes identiques vont se rapprocher instinctivement... Un peu comme si des aimants les attiraient. »_

_En effet, les lapins de la même couleur se rapprochèrent les uns des autres. Mademoiselle Parker les observait, fascinée._

_« Tiens », dit encore le garçon en prenant un lapin blanc dans l'enclos et en le tendant à Mademoiselle Parker. « Touche comme il est doux. »_

_Mademoiselle Parker le prit en souriant et se mit à le caresser. Le garçon fit de même. Mais, soudain, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre. Mademoiselle Parker rendit précipitamment le lapin au garçon, puis s'enfuit par où elle était venue. Le garçon la regarda partir ; de l'endroit où elle venait de disparaître entra un homme qui lança au garçon un regard agacé._

Un peu moins de trente ans plus tard, à l'avant-veille de Noël, Mademoiselle Parker était dans son salon. Un verre de vin rouge à la main, simplement vêtue d'un pyjama en soie, elle était assise dans un fauteuil, regardant dans le vide en direction du sapin. Elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs, revoyant ses Noëls avec ses parents, quand elle était encore si petite, revoyant le lapin que Jarod lui avait offert comme cadeau de Noël, quelques années auparavant, revoyant tant de choses encore...

Une guirlande se détacha de l'arbre de Noël et tomba sur le sol. Avec un soupir, Mademoiselle Parker posa son verre et se leva pour aller remettre en place la guirlande fugueuse. Elle avait saisi la décoration quand, derrière elle, une voix s'éleva.

« Posez cette guirlande et haut les mains. »

Lâchant le boa de papier brillant, elle leva les mains et, doucement, se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt grand, dans les 1m80, entièrement vêtu de noir. Une cagoule de la même couleur lui recouvrait le visage. Seuls ses yeux, d'un bleu de glace, étaient visibles. Il pointait un pistolet vers elle. Une vague de panique faillit gagner Mademoiselle Parker, mais celle-ci se força à rester calme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation semblable. Certes, personne ne l'avait jamais attaquée chez elle, et surtout par surprise, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour paniquer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix totalement maîtrisée.

« Vous tuer », répondit l'autre sur le ton de la conversation. « Allez, déplacez-vous par-là (il indiqua sa droite) et doucement. »

Mademoiselle Parker s'exécuta, réfléchissant à une solution pour neutraliser son adversaire. Son arme était trop éloignée pour qu'elle puisse l'utiliser. L'espace d'un instant, elle se maudit de ne pas l'avoir gardée à proximité. Tant pis. Elle chercha des yeux quelque chose qui puisse lui servir. Mais elle ne trouvait pas.

« Stop ! », ordonna l'homme.

Mademoiselle Parker s'arrêta.. L'homme se rapprocha. Ses yeux la fixaient sans relâche. A l'intérieur se lisait la froide détermination du tueur. Il ne restait qu'un mètre entre lui et sa victime quand, dans un grand fracas de verre brisé, un autre homme passa à travers une porte-fenêtre et s'abattit sur le tueur. Sous l'effet de surprise, Mademoiselle recula en protégeant son visage. Le tueur, fauché par le nouvel arrivant, tira une balle qui alla se perdre dans le plafond, déclenchant une pluie de plâtre. Il tenta de se débattre mais l'autre réussit à lui prendre le fusil des mains et l'assomma avec la crosse. Il bondit ensuite sur ses pieds, attrapa Mademoiselle Parker par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite par la porte-fenêtre éventrée.

« Jarod, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Mademoiselle Parker en courrant à perdre haleine.

Celui-ci tourna la tête quelques secondes vers elle.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Viens ! »


	2. Cavale

**Chapitre 2 : Cavale.**

Jarod l'emmena vers la route où une voiture assez luxueuse était garée. Il ouvrit la portière côté passager et la poussa presque à l'intérieur. Après avoir refermé la portière, il fit le tour, prit la place du conducteur et démarra en trombe. Mademoiselle Parker jeta un oeil vers le terrain de sa maison pour voir la silhouette de son agresseur observer leur fuite.

« Il a la tête dure », remarqua Jarod.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe, maintenant ? », demanda Mademoiselle Parker d'une voix sèche.

Elle frottait ses pieds nus engourdis d'avoir couru dans la neige qui recouvrait la pelouse de sa propriété.

« Il a été envoyé pour te tuer », dit Jarod.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué », répondit Mademoiselle Parker avec ironie. « Si je tiens celui qui l'a envoyé, je prendrais un certain plaisir à la voir mourir de mes mains. »

« C'est ton cher frère qui a payé cet homme. »

Le sang de Mademoiselle Parker ne fit qu'un tour. Lyle avait osé lui faire ce sale coup ! Des envies de meurtre lui vinrent subitement. Ce fumier allait lui payer ça. Mais pas tout de suite. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse du tueur à gages avant tout. Jarod pourrait l'y aider... Et si elle manœuvrait bien son coup, elle pourrait en profiter pour ramener le petit prodige au bercail.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant un bon quart d'heure. Mademoiselle Parker regardait les lampadaires défiler d'un air absent. Jarod lui lançait de temps en temps de petits regards. Ce fut finalement Mademoiselle Parker qui brisa le silence.

« Où comptes-tu m'emmener ? »

« Dans un endroit où nous serons en sécurité », répondit-il.

Mademoiselle Parker n'insista pas. S'il préférait garder le mystère, tant mieux pour lui. Elle finirait de toute manière par savoir où ils allaient.

« Vous l'avez laissé s'enfuir ?! », s'étrangla Mr Lyle.

Sa voix résonna dans l'entrepôt désert où il avait donné rendez-vous à son tueur. Celui-ci l'observait, impassible.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas précisé qu'elle avait un garde du corps », dit-il d'une voix dénuée d'expression.

« Un garde du corps ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ?! Elle n'en a pas besoin ! », s'égosilla Lyle en faisant de grands gestes.

« Un homme est intervenu. Il avait l'air de savoir que je viendrais », continua le tueur d sa voix morne. « Peut-être y a-t-il eu des fuites de votre côté. »

« Des fuites ?! Personne n'était au courant, vous m'entendez, personne ! Il faudrait être surdoué pour-»

Il s'interrompit. En prononçant le mot « surdoué », une idée était venue s'imposer à lui. Bien sûr. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui. Mr Lyle dû se retenir de hurler. Jarod l'avait encore doublé ! Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de rester loin du Centre et de ses affaires, ce génie ? S'il avait fui avec Parker, elle serait sans doute plus difficile à avoir. Cependant, s'il localisait Parker, il localiserait Jarod et pourrait le ramener...

« L'homme a-t-il fui avec la fille ? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien. Quand vous les aurez retrouvés, tuez la fille et capturez l'homme. Je le veux vivant. »

« ça vous coûtera plus cher. »

« ça n'a pas d'importance. Vous me contacterez dès que ce sera fait. »

« Très bien, Monsieur. »

Le tueur se retira. Mr Lyle rejoignit la voiture d'occasion qu'il avait prise pour se rendre au rendez-vous. Il se sentait léger. Bientôt, Parker serait morte et Jarod de retour au Centre. L'avenir s'annonçait radieux...

L'appartement où Jarod avait conduit Melle Parker n'était pas du plus grand luxe, mais il était assez confortable. Mais, après deux heures de route, Melle Parker aurait pu se contenter d'une chambre miteuse, du moment qu'elle pouvait trouver un lit où s'allonger. Elle se força pourtant à rester éveillée. Elle voulait mettre un plan au point avant d'aller dormir. Il fallait qu'elle en discute avec Jarod.

« Quel est le plan, maintenant ? », demanda-t-elle avec désinvolture pendant que Jarod fermait la porte à clé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? », se contenta-t-il de répondre tandis qu'il essayait de faire tenir une canette de Coca en équilibre sur la clinche.

Quand il y fut parvenu, il rejoignit Mademoiselle Parker qui s'était assise sur le canapé.

« Très sophistiqué, le système d'alarme », ironisa cette dernière.

« C'est mieux que rien. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? », demanda Mademoiselle Parker.

« Attendre. Ce type est un professionnel. Il nous aura vite retrouvés. Quand il se manifestera, nous agirons. En attendant, il vaut mieux aller dormir. »

Mademoiselle Parker hocha la tête. Jarod se leva.

« Viens », dit-il. « Je vais te montrer la chambre. »

Mademoiselle Parker le suivit. Jarod ouvrit une porte qui révéla un couloir. Celui-ci contenait trois portes. Il désigna la première.

« Là, c'est la salle de bain. (Il désigna la porte en face) Et là, c'est la salle de bain. (Enfin, il montra la troisième porte) Et là, c'est le placard. »

Mademoiselle Parker entra dans la chambre. Il y avait là un lit deux places, une commode avec une lampe de chevet et une armoire. Il traînait çà et là quelques affaires appartenant à Jarod.

« Bonne nuit, Parker », dit celui-ci en retournant vers le salon.

« Où vas-tu dormir ? », demanda-t-elle.

Jarod haussa les épaules.

« Sur le canapé. »

Mademoiselle Parker haussa un sourcil amusé et ferma la porte tandis que Jarod fermait celle du salon. Epuisée, elle se glissa immédiatement dans les draps et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Quel qu'il soit, le tueur ne les retrouverait pas avant le lendemain matin.


	3. Surenchère

Désolée pour le retard, l'école ne me laisse plus beaucoup de temps libre (les exams approchent TT).

Disclaimer : L'univers du Caméléon ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que le scénario du flash-back.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 3 : Surenchère.**

_24 décembre 1971_

_Jarod ouvrit la porte et sourit. Il sortit et regarda, fasciné, les flocons de neiges tourbillonner autour de lui. Il leva les mains pour attraper les flocons, une expression de pur bonheur sur le visage. Il se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Quand, soudain, des hommes surgirent de la porte par laquelle il était venu. Un hélicoptère fixa son projecteur sur lui. Jarod essayait de protéger ses yeux de cette lumière agressive quand un homme l'attrapa et le ramena à l'intérieur._

Jarod s'était levé de bonne heure et était descendu en ville pour acheter des vêtements à Melle Parker. S'ils avaient encore à fuir, elle serait ainsi plus discrète qu'en pyjama. Il était ensuite passé prendre de quoi petit-déjeuner puis était retourné à l'appartement. Il regardait maintenant par la fenêtre en attendant que Melle Parker se réveille. Il neigeait, dehors. Les flocons blancs virevoltaient en douceur, de temps en temps ballottés par une brise hivernale. Jarod ne se lassait pas d'observer ce ballet aérien. Depuis qu'il était jeune, la neige exerçait une certaine fascination sur lui. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de la voir, si ce n'était dans la boule de neige que lui avait offerte Sydney. Depuis qu'il s'était échappé du Centre, il ne s'était pas passé un Noël sans qu'il ne regarde cet or blanc tomber du ciel et qu'il ne sorte pour la toucher, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Au fond, cela ne l'étonnait pas que le Centre lui ait interdit la neige. C'était un symbole trop pur pour cette organisation.

Mademoiselle Parker poussa la porte du salon pour trouver un Jarod en pleine méditation, appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarquée. Elle observa, sans vraiment le vouloir, cet homme qu'on avait privé d'enfance et de jeunesse. Parfois, elle se demandait comment se faisait-il que Jarod n'essayait pas de se venger du Centre. Si elle avait été à sa place, sans doute se serait-elle lancée dans une croisade vengeresse contre ses tortionnaires et les aurait-elle tous éliminés sans aucune pitié. Cela lui aurait-il apporté la paix ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais ça ne l'aurait pas empêchée d'agir. Jarod était différent. Bien sûr, il détournait régulièrement les fonds du Centre, mais il ne s'était jamais attaqué à l'organisation dans le but de l'anéantir. Mademoiselle Parker était persuadée que, s'il le voulait, il pourrait réduire le Centre à néant et tuer tous ceux qui l'avaient manipulé. Et pourtant, après son évasion, Jarod avait tourné le dos à tout ça. Il avait préféré commencer sa vie de son côté. S'il s'occupait encore du Centre, c'était pour en aider certains membres, comme Sydney, comme elle. Elle comprenait l'affection que Jarod portait à Sydney. Pendant toutes les années qu'il avait passées au Centre, Sydney avait été pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père. Pourquoi il lui venait en aide, à elle, c'était une autre histoire. Elle aurait compris qu'il la laisse aux manigances du Centre. Ne le pourchassait-elle pas afin de le priver de cette liberté à laquelle il avait pris goût ? Et pourtant, le moindre indice que Jarod pouvait glaner sur un complot qui la viserait, ou sur sa mère, il le lui communiquait. Peut-être était-ce en souvenir des quelques moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles, dans leur enfance. A cette époque où elle ignorait les traîtrises de son entourage...

Jarod interrompit le cours de ses pensées quand il se redressa de l'appui de fenêtre. Il s'étira puis se tourna vers Melle Parker, qui était appuyée sur le montant de la porte.

« Tu as faim ? », lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Mm... Oui », répondit-elle en s'éloignant du châssis de la porte.

Ce fut le petit-déjeuner le plus familial que Melle Parker avait prit depuis longtemps. Elle et Jarod avaient discuté de tout et de rien, tout en restant prudent pour ne pas dévoiler à l'autre des détails qu'il valait mieux qu'il ignore. Au début, Melle Parker était un peu réticente à ces badinages. Mais, petit à petit, gagnée par une impression de chaleur humaine qui lui rappelait Thomas et son enfance, elle finit par converser tranquillement avec Jarod.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? », demanda Melle Parker quand ils eurent débarrassé la table.

« Tu pourrais commencer par te changer », suggéra Jarod. Il indiqua quelques paquets posés sur le canapé. « Je t'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus discret. »

Mademoiselle Parker haussa un sourcil, prit les paquets et fila dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jarod entendait le bruit de la douche qui se mettaient en marche. Il alla chercher son ordinateur portable et l'installa sur la table à manger. Il se mit à rechercher le tueur engagé par Lyle. Ça lui éviterait de penser à Parker sous sa douche.

Après avoir craqué quelques bases de données et fait quelques recherches sur le net, il finit par trouver l'identité du tueur. Cohl McIntyre était recherché dans une dizaine d'états pour l'assassinat de plusieurs personnalités locales. Il était réputé pour n'éprouver aucune pitié, certains allant jusqu'à prétendre qu'il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment. Personne n'avait pu, jusqu'à présent, l'empêcher d'exécuter un contrat. _Il y a un début à tout_, songea Jarod.

Il dirigeait ses recherches dans les appels privés de Lyle quand Melle Parker sortit de la salle de bain. Elle était déjà habillée et avait emballé ses cheveux dans une serviette de bain. Elle se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Jarod, comme elle le faisait avec Broots, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran.

« J'ai trouvé l'identité de notre tueur », dit Jarod sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

D'un clic, il fit réapparaître la fiche de McIntyre. Melle Parker l'observa un instant.

« Je vois que mon cher frère ne se refuse rien », commenta-t-elle. « Tu as une idée pour te débarrasser d'un professionnel comme lui ? »

« Mmm... oui », dit Jarod avec un demi-sourire. « Allons faire du shopping. Il me manque quelques petites choses pour le réveillon. »

« C'est ça, ton plan ?! », s'exclama Melle Parker. « Tu veux l'inviter à passer le réveillon avec nous, peut-être ? »

Jarod sourit en éteignant l'ordinateur.

« On va voir si Cohl se manifeste. Si c'est le cas, on pourra sérieusement mettre mon plan à exécution. »

« Qui est ? »

« Eh bien... Quoi de plus naturel pour une femme de ton tempérament, que d'essayer de racheter le tueur de ton frère ? »


	4. Réveillon

**Disclaimer :** l'univers du Caméléon ne m'appartient pas du tout.

Merci à **Beautiful Strangeran** et à **thecheekymelly**pour vos reviews !

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 4 : Réveillon.**

Le danger de cette sortie eut tôt fait d'être remplacé par la joie enfantine de Noël dans l'esprit de Jarod. Melle Parker s'amusait de voir son empressement de gamin devant les décorations et les festivités de Noël. Même si elle restait sur ses gardes. Après tout, c'était elle qu'on cherchait à abattre.

Jarod finit d'acheter des marrons chauds et reprit ses paquets, qu'il avait posés sur le trottoir. Melle Parker l'attendait à deux pas de là, portant elle aussi quelques achats. Jarod la rejoignit et lui tendit le cornet de marrons.

« Tu en veux ? », demanda-t-il.

« Non », répondit Melle Parker. « On peut y aller, maintenant ? »

Jarod acquiesça. Ils remontèrent la rue jusqu'à arriver à hauteur de l'immeuble d'appartement où ils logeaient. Il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue. Jarod traversait la rue, suivit de Melle Parker, quand une voiture gris métallisé déboula à toute vitesse et se rua sur cette dernière. Melle Parker eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté. La voiture la frôla de quelques centimètres puis disparut à un coin de rue. Melle Parker roula sur le côté et se redressa rapidement, cherchant par réflexe son arme. Jarod la rejoignit, une ride d'inquiétude lui barrant le front.

« Ça va ? », demanda-t-il.

« Oui, oui », répondit Melle Parker en acceptant son aide pour se lever.

Quelques passants, témoins de la scène, s'attroupaient déjà. Certains s'inquiétèrent de l'état de Melle Parker, et celle-ci prit sur elle de leur répondre avec gentillesse. L'adrénaline du moment retombait et elle commençait à ressentir le choc d'une attaque si soudaine. Jarod l'éloigna des badauds, qui devenaient trop pressants. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement avec ce qui restait de leurs courses. Melle Parker était épuisée. Elle s'affala dans le canapé.

« Au moins, on sait qu'il nous a retrouvés », lança Jarod.

Melle Parker répondit par un soupir. Cette histoire commençait à l'énerver. Elle voulait en finir au plus vite.

« Tu as trouvé son numéro de téléphone ? », demanda-t-elle, la lassitude s'entendant dans sa voix.

Jarod hocha la tête tandis qu'il rangeait les achats.

« Ton frère devrait faire plus attention à ses appels téléphoniques. Ça été un jeu d'enfant. »

Melle Parker eut un petit sourire en pensant que ce qu'il considérait comme un jeu d'enfant aurait posé des problèmes à plus d'un.

« Je vais l'appeler », dit Melle Parker en se levant pour prendre le téléphone.

« Tu devrais te reposer avant », lui conseilla Jarod. Puis, comme Melle Parker avait soupiré d'impatience, il ajouta : « Tu ne le rencontreras pas avant demain, de toute façon. »

N'ayant pas envie de chicaner pour une bêtise pareille, Melle Parker capitula et alla se coucher dans la chambre.

Quand elle se réveilla, une heure et demie plus tard, et qu'elle retourna dans le salon, Melle Parker trouva Jarod aux fourneaux.

« Bien dormi ? », lui demanda celui-ci.

« Mmm oui », répondit Melle Parker.

« Le téléphone est là. Le numéro est à côté », dit Jarod en indiquant la table à manger.

Melle Parker se saisit directement du téléphone et es composa une attitude ferme et dangereuse tandis qu'elle formait le numéro. McIntyre ne fut pas long à répondre. Melle Parker entendit un « Oui, Mr Lyle ? » dénué d'expression à l'autre bout du fil.

« Désolée », dit Melle Parker d'une voix doucereuse. « Ce n'est pas lui. »

« Melle Parker, je présume », répondit le tueur, trahissant une pointe d'amusement.

« Exacte. J'ignore ce que mon frère vous a offert pour me tuer, mais je suis prête à vous offrir plus. Beaucoup plus. »

« Vraiment ? Et qu'entendez-vous par beaucoup plus ? »

« A vous de voir. Votre prix sera le mien. »

« Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de trahir un contrat. »

« Il y a un début à tout. »

« Votre détermination me plait. Je veux quarante millions de plus. Pour vingt millions de plus, je peux éliminer votre frère. »

« Non merci. Je m'en chargerais moi-même. Où voulez-vous que le versement se fasse ? »

« Il y a un entrepôt désaffecté à la sortie de la ville. Venez-y seule demain soir, au coucher du soleil. Ne mettez pas votre partenaire dans l'affaire. »

« Mon partenaire, comme vous dites, ne posera pas de problèmes. Soyez à l'heure. »

Sur ce, elle raccrocha. Jarod tourna la tête vers elle.

« Alors ? »

« Alors, demain soir à l'entrepôt désaffecté à la sortie de la ville. »

« Parfait. Ça nous laisse le temps de passer un réveillon tranquille. »

Melle Parker s'avisa alors qu'un sapin de Noël trônait à présent dans un coin de la pièce.

« Evidemment », dit-elle avec un demi-sourire. « Et je suppose que tu nous prépares une dinde pour souper. »

« Que serait Noël sans son sapin et sa dinde ? »

Melle Parker soupira d'amusement.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Ce fut un petit réveillon familial sans histoire. Comme pour le petit-déjeuner, Melle Parker eut une bouffée de souvenirs de son enfance. Elle pensa, avec un pincement au cœur, que c'était sans doute ainsi que sa mère aurait voulu qu'elle passe Noël, et non pas seule chez elle comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Melle Parker avait décidé de profiter un maximum de ce réveillon en mémoire de sa mère. Elle n'eut pas à se forcer outre-mesure, cela dit. Jarod était de compagnie fort agréable. Il fit en sorte de rendre la soirée la plus normale possible.

« Tu ne mérites pas que le Centre te pourchasse », dit Melle Parker à la fin de la soirée.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui le veux », se contenta de répondre Jarod.

Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le canapé, savourant une dernière coupe de champagne. Melle Parker posa sa coupe sur la table basse en face d'elle et ramena les jambes sur le fauteuil. Elle se mit de côté de façon à pouvoir regarder Jarod.

« Mais même comme ça, tu arrives à avoir une vie meilleure que la mienne. »

Jarod posa sa coupe à son tour et la regarda.

« Tu exagères un peu, non ? », dit-il.

Melle Parker laissa aller sa tête contre le dossier du canapé.

« Tu es heureux, les gens t'aiment, tu te rends utile... pas comme moi... », dit-elle en rapprochant doucement son visage de celui de Jarod.

Celui-ci se sentit irrésistiblement attiré vers elle, mais, au moment d'effleurer ses lèvres, il détourna la tête.

« Tu as trop bu », dit-il en se levant et la soulevant du fauteuil.

Melle Parker se débattit mollement puis se laissa faire. Elle savait pertinemment bien qu'elle n'avait pas trop bu. Elle s'était prise assez de cuite pour en connaître les symptômes. Néanmoins, elle ne protesta pas. Jarod la porta jusqu'à son lit.

« Allez, au dodo », lança-t-il en fermant la porte après l'avoir déposée.

Melle Parker songea qu'il valait sans doute mieux qu'il la crût bourrée.


	5. En fin de compte

**Chapitre 5 : En fin de compte.**

Quand Jarod réveilla Melle Parker le lendemain, elle eut du mal à émerger, bien qu'il fût déjà midi passé. Elle voulut se tourner et enfouir sa tête sous un oreiller et, se faisant, elle manqua de renverser un plateau-petit-déjeuner que Jarod lui avait apporté. Cela fit rire ce dernier. Puis il reprit ses efforts pour la faire lever. Comprenant qu'il n'abandonnerait pas de si tôt, Melle Parker se résigna à se redresser. Son look « saut du lit » amusa Jarod et il ne se priva pas de la taquiner là-dessus. Melle Parker utilisa son sens de la répartie pour se défendre. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être frère et sœur. Quand, après qu'elle eut fini son petit-déjeuner, Jarod ramena le plateau dans la cuisine, lui lançant une dernière pique, Melle Parker pensa avec mélancolie que, d'ici demain, ils seraient redevenus chasseur et proie.

Il fallut encore quatre heures au soleil pour se décider à rejoindre l'occident. Quatre heures pénibles pour Melle Parker. Même en prenant bien son temps dans la salle de bain, elle eut encore trois heures à occuper. La télévision se révéla un excellent passe-temps. Les stupidités qui défilaient sur le petit-écran avaient l'avantage de fixer l'attention du téléspectateur sans l'obliger à réfléchir.

17h43. Melle Parker éteignit l'écran de la télévision. Dehors, la lumière du jour baissait progressivement. Elle se leva. Il serait bientôt temps pour elle de partir. Jarod était déjà sur place. Il était parti une heure plus tôt afin de s'assurer que tout se déroulerait convenablement. Melle Parker attrapa la crosse du pistolet que Jarod lui avait laissé et casa l'arme dans sa ceinture. Elle saisit ensuite une veste et l'enfila. Serrant le survêtement, elle sortit, empoignant au passage une valise noire posée à côté de la porte. L'escalier, et le hall où il menait, portaient un avant-goût de la fraîcheur de l'air extérieur. Sans doute pour cette raison, Melle Parker ne rencontra personne avant d'être dehors. Elle attendit sur le trottoir qu'un taxi passe. Ce ne fut pas long. Elle fit signe à la voiture et indiqua au conducteur l'endroit où elle souhaitait se rendre. Pendant le trajet, l'homme au volant essaya d'engager la conversation mais la froideur des réponses de Melle Parker le dissuada vite. Elle devait rester concentrée. Concentrée sur son objectif.

18h02. Le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon quand Melle Parker descendit du taxi. Elle paya le conducteur et celui-ci s'éloigna dans un vrombissement de moteur. Elle se tourna vers l'entrepôt. Les derniers rayons du soleil couchant étalaient l'ombre de la bâtisse jusqu'à ses pieds. Vérifiant que son pistolet était convenablement installés sans sa ceinture, elle s'avança vers la grande porte coulissante, la main serrée autour de la poignée de la valise. Celle-ci était légèrement entrouverte, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse se glisser à l'intérieur. Des néons accrochés au plafond, dont la plupart ne fonctionnaient plus, éclairaient chichement le bâtiment et les quelques armoires vides qui restaient. Dans un coin, un vieil appareil qui avait dû servir à déplacer et à ranger les caisses de fournitures, gisait, le capot éventré. Il devait sans doute manquer plusieurs pièces.

Melle Parker avança de quelques pas. Le bruit de ses talons hauts résonna dans l'immense pièce vide.

« Vous êtes juste à l'heure », lança une voix. Le son rebondit à son tour sur les murs.

« Montrez-vous », ordonna Melle Parker fermement.

Quelques pas résonnèrent encore. McIntyre apparut, quelques mètres devant Melle Parker. Comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était entièrement vêtu de noir, mais ne portait pas de cagoule. Une paire de lunettes noires la remplaçait.

« Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Melle Parker se contenta de désigner la valise qu'elle avait posée à côté d'elle.

« Poussez-la vers moi », dit-il.

Melle Parker s'exécuta. La valise glissa sur deux ou trois mètres avant de s'immobiliser. McIntyre se dirigea vers celle-ci. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, ramena de devant vers lui et l'ouvrit. Il resta quelques secondes à fixer l'intérieur de la mallette, puis releva lentement la tête vers Melle Parker.

« Très malin », dit-il avec un demi-sourire en sortant une liasse de morceaux de journaux. « Vous espériez peut-être que je ne vérifierais pas ? Que vous auriez le temps de disparaître dans la nature ? »

Melle Parker ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne laissa pas trahir le moindre sentiment. Elle allait tout de suite savoir si elle avait eu raison de faire confiance à Jarod.

McIntyre referma la valise et tira son pistolet de sa ceinture. Il le pointa sur Melle Parker.

« Vous avez joué et vous avez perdu », dit-il.

Soudain, comme sorti de nulle part, Jarod bondit sur le tueur, le déséquilibrant. Tous deux roulèrent sur le sol. McIntyre se rétablit une fraction de seconde avant Jarod.

« Je me doutais que vous me joueriez un tour dans ce genre », dit-il en rééquilibrant son pistolet dans sa main. « Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas vous tuer. Mr Lyle est prêt à payer une fortune pour vous avoir vivant. »

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Jarod lui faucha les jambes. McIntyre, prit par surprise, lâcha son pistolet en tombant. Il rattrapa Jarod, le plaqua sur le sol et serra son cou avec force. Jarod essaya de se libérer, mais la prise de l'homme était solide, comme l'acier. Le caméléon commençait à manquer sérieusement d'oxygène, sa vue se brouillait, la panique montait...

Soudain, McIntyre le lâcha et s'écroula. Jarod resta immobile quelques secondes pour respirer à fond. Puis il fit basculer le tueur à gages sur le côté. Jarod se redressa et prit le pouls de l'homme. Il était mort. Le caméléon tourna la tête vers Melle Parker, débout à quelques pas, son pistolet fumant encore entre les mains.

« Merci », dit-il.

« Pas de quoi », répondit-elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? »

« Je vais m'en débarrasser », répondit Jarod.

Il y eut une pause, puis il reprit, une pointe d'incertitude dans la voix :

« Tu ne m'embarques pas ? »

Melle Parker prit elle-aussi son temps avant de répondre, tout en rangeant le pistolet dans sa ceinture :

« Tu m'as aidée. A moi de faire une bonne action. Mais je ne serais pas si clémente la prochaine fois. »

Sur ce, elle s'en alla vers la sortie. Elle laissait Jarod à sa liberté, du moins jusqu'à leur prochain face à face. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner au Centre et à mettre les choses qu point avec son cher frère. Puis elle reprendrait sa vie où elle l'avait arrêtée. Au final, cette histoire n'avait rien changé. Où presque. Elle atteignait la porte de l'entrepôt quand elle entendit un « Tu te ramollis, Parker » qui lui arracha un petit sourire exaspéré.

« Avez-vous passé un bon réveillon, Melle Parker ? », lui demanda Sydney quelques jours plus tard, quand ils se croisèrent dans les couloirs du Centre.

« Plutôt calme », lui répondit-elle. « Vous avez des nouvelles de Jarod ? »

« Non, mais je pense- »

Il fut interrompu par une exclamation venant de derrière. Melle Parker et Sydney se tournèrent pour voir Mr Lyle s'avancer vers eux.

« Parker ! Tu as passé un bon Noël ? », dit ce dernier avec enthousiasme.

Melle Parker lui adressa un sourire crispé en allant à sa rencontre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle attrapa prestement la cravate de son frère et approcha son visage de celui de Lyle pour lui murmurer d'une voix doucereuse :

« La prochaine fois que tu m'envoies un tueur, assure-toi qu'il remplira sa mission, où je prendrais un grand plaisir à t'éliminer à petit feu. »

Elle le lâcha et tourna les talons.

« Venez, Sydney », dit-elle d'une voix intraitable en s'éloignant.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et suivit Melle Parker en se retenant à grand peine de rire.

**Fin.**


End file.
